The present invention generally relates to toy block sets and more particularly to interlocking sets of blocks.
It is well known that children may enjoy and benefit from making constructions with blocks. When making such a construction, a child may wish to move it from place to place. For example, if a child were to construct a simulated airplane, he or she may wish to pick up the completed construction and pretend that the simulated airplane is flying. If such a construction were to inadvertently fall apart, the child may become frustrated and the block set may soon be abandoned by the child.
In this context, it may be important that the block components of the construction remain attached to one another. It is also important that the child may be able to produce the construction without adult assistance and without a need to use tools for performing interconnection of the blocks.
As can be seen, there is a need for a system that allows an unassisted child to make interlocking block constructions which may remain reliably interconnected.